


Honing One's Skills

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil and his party learn more about themselves and the skills they have.(Companion Piece for Playing it in Reverse)
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles), Kallian Ancient | Kallian Antiqua/Original Male Character
Series: The Divergence of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Egil has Unlocked the Diligence Skill Branch!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born of wanting to explore this verse more in ways the main story wouldn't allow for and I thought... Skill Trees!! First chapter is Egil unlocking his 4th skill tree, and it's... positive? I know that may seem strange, but his initial 3 skill trees are Integrity, Obstinance, and Pessimism... so I figured it'd be fun to turn the 4th one being negative on its head by giving him a positive one!
> 
> (Also shoutout to zanthe, he basically just figured out ALL the skill trees super easily and wow, he's great).
> 
> Once again thanks to zanthe and also Athaerys for betaing this first chapter!

“Ah, Egil! Back in Agniratha… with Bionis life, no less!” Bozatrox's voice was one Egil was used to at this point. The Machina often found her way to Egil with something broken, a trinket here and a weapon there… And, of course, Egil would always take the item and fix it.

This time, though, he had to wonder what it was. He had been gone for a few weeks, at the very least, had even built up a party! The only reason he’d even been able to come back was thanks to a ship supplied by Kallian…

Looking around the nearby streets of the city, he looked for any sign of something on fire. What could he say? He was a bit… paranoid about how the other Machina fared with him, Vanea, and Linada out exploring the Bionis, chasing down the boy who held the Monado.

When nothing seemed to be obviously out of order, he turned back to her, his expression blank. “What do you need, Bozatrox?”

“Is it that obvious that I need your help, then?” She let out a sigh, shaking her head. “See, I broke my gun. Worse than usual… And tried to use it without fixing it.”

“Oh no…” Egil rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on. “Let me see it.”

She presented the weapon and Egil nearly wanted to wretch. What had she done to the poor thing while he was away?! Did she not have back up weapons she could have used instead?! So many questions ran through his head.

He took it from her, doing his best to not make too much of a face. “Let me see what I can do at my lab. Try not to break anything else while I work on it, alright?”

“No promises.” She stuck her tongue out. “But do your best, okay? I don’t want to replace that unless I really have to!”

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide it. “I know, I know.”

\--

“So, how does it look?” Tyrea frowned and Egil couldn’t help but mimic it as he looked at the gun. “Something you can fix?”

“Yes, but not with anything we can find here.” He sighed, already regretting accepting the job, but not ready to let it go. “We need Digital Filaments, they can be found on the Fallen Arm, but…”

“But?” Kallian raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

“To go to the Fallen Arm, you need the Chief’s approval. The only thing we have down there is a base for gathering resources and Miqol is very picky about who he lets down there.”

Egil had only visited the hidden base once, when he was a bit younger. Miqol had wanted him to see how it was ran, and it had been… interesting to say the least. Like a little village, really, everyone there was happy to do their work and take care of any Bionis life that may have fallen (not that they even knew Egil had seen them hiding, of course).

The place wasn’t one he fully enjoyed, but he could see the appeal it held for Machina with interest in plants and animals, at least. No wonder some people were so happy to volunteer for shifts down there…

But now? Now he would have to convince Miqol it was worth it, thanks to his dislike of transport ships down that way. He preferred they stay covert, and thus preferred to only bring people to and from when it was the usual changing of shifts.

The stupid man may brush it off and tell Egil to spend his time on better things, but he refused to give up on this gun. In fact, thinking about how his father would react just made him want to fix it  _ more _ .

“Come on, then.” He sighed, standing from where he had sat. “Let’s go talk to an idiot chief.”

\--

“Egil, you’re back!” Miqol smiled at him, but the smile soon fell. “Let me guess, you’ll be leaving soon?”

“That’s right.”

“Planning on stopping by home? I know someone who would love to see you.”

A pause as he looked down. “...No time, give them my love when you can, old man.”

“Ah, so you came here just to tell me that? Or is there something more, hm?” His tone was jolly, as always, and felt like nails on a chalkboard. “Go on, let’s hear it.”

“I want you to grant my allies and I access to the Fallen Arm. There are materials I need to collect from there for our mission.” He would simply keep things vague. Miqol couldn’t say no if he didn’t realize how inane the mission was.

“Is that so?” Miqol hummed. “Could it have to do with that gun of Bozatrox’s? It would be easier to simply build her a new one, you know!”

Shit, he knew. There went those plans, then… But Egil wasn’t going to give up, he would just have to pull out the big guns. The giant guns that he hated using more than anything in the world…

Oh, he would be washing his mouth out later.

“Please, allow us to go. I can fix this gun if I just have the parts!” He swallowed hard, doing his best to not gag on the next words. “Please, Papa.”

“Oho!” Miqol chuckled. “You sound like a little boy again… I never thought I would hear that from you again…”

“Yes, yes. Don’t get too used to it…” He huffed, looking away. “Please just… let us go there.”

“Hm, alright! If you promise to stop by home first, of course.”

“Fine, fine!” He was going to have a little burr of a child clinging to him for hours on end now, but… it was better than not being able to go, he supposed. “Whatever makes you happy, Miqol.”

\--

A crying child begging him not to go again, a trip to the Fallen Arm and five Digital Filaments later, and the gun was fixed. Egil was so happy to be done with that, exhausted from all the interaction and running around he had had to do. Oh, Bozatrox better pay well for this.

He approached her in town square, where she stood holding Zarkort’s hand. Watching her for a moment, he decided to approach when he left to get them something (likely ether infused water, if he had to guess). Time to see if she at least appreciated all the work he had put into this.

“Here.” He handed it to her, watching her eyes widen. “As good as new.”

“You actually fixed it!” She gasped, looking it over. “I honestly thought you would give up and just make me a new one, you’re more diligent than I thought!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He huffed, hand on his hip. “Did you really think I would give up like that?”

“I guess I should’ve known the guy who can’t let things go wouldn’t just give up like that.” She snickered, shaking her head before dropping some gold and gems into his hand. “Well, a deal’s a deal! Here’s your payment.”

“Stop acting like I can’t let things go.” He stuffed the money in the party’s collective coin purse and slipped the gems into his personal bag. “I can let things go.”

“Not when it’s a project! I’ve never met someone who’s so adamant about finishing what they start.” She shook her head. “Don’t be so grumpy, it’s a good thing! Just make sure you keep it up until you’re able to come home, alright?”

He sighed, deciding it wasn’t worth arguing about. “Alright, alright. I suppose I can do that.”


	2. Vanea has Unlocked the Reliance Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Vanea time!
> 
> Her initial 3 branches would be: Intuition, Humanity, and Courage!
> 
> Thanks to zanthe for helping me out with Machina names to use for the OCs this chapter, since no in-game Machina seemed like they would perfectly fit what I wanted to do!

A visit to Agniratha was always filled with helping others, Vanea knew that well enough. The Machina were few in numbers and needed to watch out for one another, after all! And she had a habit of helping around the city whenever she could, anyway… So catching up on that would be nice.

What she wasn’t expecting was to be approached by Axil, a man who often kept to himself ever since the attack. The poor thing had lost his older sister and it had messed him up beyond words, often making him shy away from others.

The fact he was actually out and about, approaching Vanea, made her feel she had to hear him out. Whatever this was, it had to be important!

“Do you need something, Axil?” She kept her voice soft, tilting her head to the side.

“Ah Vanea, I was looking for you, but… you weren’t around for a while…” He wrung his hands together, holding back tears as he stared at his feet. “I was about to give up.”

That was true, she had been out on the Bionis for a while now, making friends with the people of that world. It was a miracle they had been able to take a break and come back here, and it would be a miracle if they could stay much longer. Egil was fixing a rifle with the help of Tyrea and Kallian right now, but when he was done?

Well, she just knew she needed to hear Axil out quickly, and do what she could to help him before it was time to head back to the Bionis.

“I apologize… but I’m here now.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “Please, feel free to talk to me now.”

“I…” He swallowed hard, looking at his hands. “I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this. I miss Zerkit so much, and I have nothing to remember her by. I feel like I could forget her anyday. I… I don’t want to forget her!”

“Axil…” She bit her lower lip. “I can… understand that. The idea of losing a family member and forgetting them, it doesn’t sit right… But you can’t give up! There has to be something to keep you going!”

Axil was quiet for a moment, wringing his hands together as Vanea watched him. It broke her heart, seeing him like this. She did her best to make everyone happy if she could, but this was just a reminder that wasn’t always possible.

“Zerkit… She was in the Mechonis Field when she died. Can you go down there for me?” He looked at her, eyes shining. “Her favorite headpiece may still be there somewhere, if I had that… maybe I wouldn’t forget her, and I could live on.”

“I see…” She nodded, looking at Alvis and Oka. “You two fancy a trip to the Mechonis Field?”

“Oka want to help friend if Vanea want to!” Oka nodded, a smile on her face.

“I agree, we can’t simply leave things as is, no?” He put a hand on his hip, shooting Axil a kind look. “We will find your sister’s headpiece, worry not. Vanea is quite reliable.”

“Really?” Axil nearly lunged at Vanea, trying to hug her. “Thank you so much!”

“A...Ah… not a problem, Axil. We’re happy to help.”

\--

“Oka find goodies!” Oka hopped up and down and Vanea rushed to her side, Alvis shortly behind her.

“Good job, Oka, let me see…” She took the item and looked it over, humming. It looked like it could be just what they were looking for!

Zerkit was a bit of a blur in Vanea’s mind, but the shape seemed right. The colors, as well… The same red hue that Axil was often seen in… It was hard to see this being any other Machina’s headpiece.

That meant all that was left was taking it to Axil, then. She just hoped it would actually help and not just hinder. After all, Axil relied on the memory of his sister to keep on going. If she strengthened that, would it be good for him…?

“Vanea.” Alvis put his hand on her arm. “You seem deep in thought, is something wrong?”

“Ah! No.” She shook her head, tucking the headpiece under her arm. “I was just examining it, making sure we had the right item.”

“And it seems we do.” Alvis smiled at her. “Shall we return to Axil, then?”

“Yes.” She nodded, starting towards the elevator into the Central Factory. “Let’s go, everyone.”

\--

“Oh, thank you so much, Vanea!” Axil was in tears as he held the headpiece close to his chest. “I never thought I would have a piece of her again… but now I can… properly lay her to rest.”

Vanea’s eyes widened. “Ah, you don’t plan to keep it with you?”

He shook his head. “No, now I can bury at least a piece of her, and remember her for what she was. I can visit her grave whenever I’m afraid I’ll forget her.” He wiped tears away from his eyes, smiling at her. “Thank you, Vanea. Here, take this for your time.”

He handed her a decent amount of gold and some nice gems, but Vanea was reeling. She had misread the situation…? But how…?

She must have been projecting her own feelings onto him… If she were to lose any of her family… She would cling to any bit of them she could find, never let it go. Especially if it was Egil, after all they had gone through.

Ah… Vanea stood there, holding the gems and staring at the sky, coming to a realization about herself. She… relied on Egil, perhaps too much. He was the second half of her whole, and without him?

Without him, she wasn’t sure what she would do. Vanea had gone out of her way to save him, no matter the cost, once after all.

“Ah, I suppose… I have some self-reflection to do.” She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “Or maybe it’s quite a bit of self-reflection.”

“Vanea okay?” Oka tilted her head to the side. “Friend is mumbling to herself!”

“I’m fine, Oka.” She smiled at her, patting her head. “Don’t you worry about me. Let’s go find Egil and the others instead, hm? We should get moving again, soon.”


	3. Linada has Unlocked the Flexibility Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side chapter finally!! Linada is interesting because her skill trees are all ones that arent negative in the original game, however, I felt I could turn flexibility into negative if I made her /too/ flexible with her time, yeah? 
> 
> Her first three skill branches would be: Spirit Camaraderie Reliability

“Hey, Machina lady.” One of the Homs of Colony 6 approached Linada and she paused. Well, this was new! “You’re a doctor, aren’t you?”

“Oh? Indeed I am.” She crossed her arms, looking him up and down. “What can I do for you, sir Homs?”

“No need for such a fancy title, just call me Earnest!” The Homs shook his head and scratched his cheek. “See, I have a real bad stomach ache, no Homs remedy’s been working… Maybe someone like you could help me out.”

“A stomach ache…” Linada hummed, thinking for a moment. “Well, I have some remedies that work well on High Entia, but I’ll need to gather the ingredients for it. How urgent is the ache?”

“Very urgent, ma’am, the sooner you can help the better.” He grabbed at his stomach and Linada was worried. They were on a tight schedule, but if he needed help, she couldn’t just leave him, now could she? She needed to do something about this and quick!

“Try and rest for now, eat foods easy on a Homs stomach and drink plenty of water. I’ll head out and gather what I need right now.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Just leave it to me.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Very much appreciated.” Earnest nodded and started off, leaving Linada to hurry onto starting on gathering the supplies.

“Always quick to make time for others, aren’t you Linada?” Tyrea spoke up, hand on her hip. “You do realize we were supposed to be buying armour for the group right now, yes?”

“I know, but we should have plenty of time to fit a quick trip to the leg in. I think Juicy Broccoli will make a decent enough replacement for the usual, if we can’t make it back to Eryth Sea!”

“That’s just like you, Linada.” Vanea laughed. “You always find a way to have a busy schedule.”

“Better busy than bored!” She replied, gesturing for the other women to follow her as she headed for the exit of Colony 6. “Now come on, we have supplies to find.”

\--

Soon enough, Linada had gathered all the Juicy Broccoli she needed to make the remedy. She wasn’t sure how effective it would be, but better she try something to help Earnest than leave him with an aching stomach. 

She dropped where she was, mixing the concoction happily. It would need time to set before Earnest could use it, so it was best to finish it out here before going back. It was nice to sit outdoors like this, anyway. Could be good for all of them.

Tyrea, however, didn’t seem to agree. “Was it just me or was that Earnest not as sick as he said he was?”

“What do you mean?” She looked at the High Entia, head tilted as she shook the concoction well. “He was holding his stomach…”

“Only after he said he had a stomach ache! I think he’s trying to pull your leg, Linada.” Tyrea put her hands on her hips. “Don’t waste your time on medicine for him! We should just go back and buy our armour.”

“Tyrea, Linada is the doctor.” Vanea spoke, voice chiding. “If she believes Earnest is sick, we should trust her.”

“Fine, but don’t come crawling to me when it turns out you’re wrong.” She huffed, arms crossed against her chest.

Well, that was fine, let Tyrea believe what she wanted. Linada was here to help people, no matter what it did to her schedule. If that meant Tyrea would pout, that was fine. It wouldn’t stop Linada any.

\--

“Ah, forgot to mention that I’m allergic to Juicy Broccoli, didn’t I?” Earnest scratched his cheek. “Very sorry about that, ma’am. Anyway you could find something else to use?”

“Oh… uh, yes, I’m sure I could.” Linada nodded, setting her pack down and looking through it. “Let me see…”

Maybe Hot Taro would work? But that could be quite spicy for Homs and she wasn’t sure Earnest could handle spice. She could ask, but… She could also just put in some Ice Cabbages she had picked up on Valak in to try and balance it out a bit.

She began pulling out supplies to start on a new mixture when Tyrea stepped forward, a vial in hand. She shoved it into Earnest’s and frowned. Before Linada could question just what she was doing, though, the assassin spoke.

“Here, I found a leftover vial of what Linada uses for Kallian and I. Use it, or admit that you’ve been making her run in circles for nothing.  _ Now _ .”

“Tyrea…!”

Earnest sighed and handed the vial to Linada as the Machina stood. “You caught me. I wanted to see how flexible you were with your time. Way too flexible, if you ask me. You’re trying to find someone, aren’t you? Taking time out of your day to help any old stranger isn’t going to help with that.”

“Well, no, but--”

“I suppose he has a point.” Vanea spoke up, voice quiet. “You could have directed him to Sharla, or given him advice on what to find to help his stomach, instead of dragging us out to find supplies.”

Earnest nodded. “That other metal miss has the right idea. There’s such thing as too flexible, you know. Never know when you’ll run into a liar.”

“So you lied to see if I was… too flexible?” Linada frowned. “I dont think I’m that flexible.”

“You’re much too flexible.” Tyrea rolled her eyes and looked back at Earnest. “You! You wasted our time to teach Linada a lesson. That’s fine and all, but I expect compensation for our wasted supplies!”

“‘Course.” Earnest dropped a small pack of gold in Tyrea’s hands and a gem in Linada’s. “Just try and take the lesson to heart, alright?”

And with that, he walked off, leaving Linada speechless. Was she too flexible? She had felt it was needed back on Agniratha, with so few doctors to assist the Machina… Maybe that had resulted in her bending over backwards a bit too much to help everyone. Out here on Bionis, there were others with medical expertise, after all…

She sighed, looked at the gems in her hand. Well, at least this lesson came with a reward, too, she supposed. 

“Too flexible, huh…? I suppose a more rigid schedule would be good for me while here on Bionis.”

“It’ll be a start, come on.” Tyrea grabbed Linada’s arm, pulling her towards the stores. “The others are probably waiting for us and we still have armour to buy.”


	4. Alvis has Unlocked the Rashness Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day!
> 
> Alvis's first 3 skill trees would be: Wisdom, Intuition, and Serenity

“You!” A woman approached Alvis and he paused, going through the names he kept in a database of the living. Shura, a researcher interested in Giants, from Colony 9 but visiting Colony 6 due to a recent excavation. He knew that much, but not why she was calling out to him.

“Can I help you?” He gave her a pleasant smile, turning away from the weapons he was browsing with the help of Egil and Kallian.

“I’ve heard whispers about you all around town.” She placed a hand on her hip. “You’re apparently incredibly intelligent, and know more about the language of the Giants than anyone I’ve met before.”

“Indeed, studying it was part of my training as the Divine Seer of the High Entia.” A lie, seeing as he simply had the language stored in his brain -- it resembled the dead language of Latin from Zanza and Meyneth’s original home and was easy for a super computer such as himself to parse. “Is there some Giant text you need help reading, then?”

“Good, you already realized exactly what I need.” Shura nodded. “There’s ruins not far from here, you can find it quite easily if you head towards Hope Farm. I could usually decipher it myself, but it’s quite the troublesome tablet. Words we’ve never come across… I was thinking someone with your training could read it over and tell us what it says.”

“I see…” He glanced at the other men. “Do you two think it would be fine to look at it?”

“That’s fine by me.” Egil shrugged. “I may even be able to help, the Machina once were in contact with the giants, after all.”

“I do not know as much as you, Alvis, but I’d also be happy to help however I can.” Kallian smiled, hand on Egil’s arm as he turned. “We should go as soon as possible!”

“Well, there you have it.” Alvis turned back to Shura. “We’ll go look at this tablet and return to you with whatever we learn from it.”

“Excellent! Your reward will be great, should the results be good.” Shura nodded and turned away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my own work to do.”

“Of course, we can take over from here.” Alvis nodded and turned to the others. “Well, let’s finish our shopping and get to those ruins, before the ladies return with armour and Oka returns with presents for her children.”

\--

They had found the Giants Ruins easily enough, and the tablet followed quickly after it. All three of them were looking at it, but in reality, Alvis had already read it over. His brain processed quickly enough that it had taken nearly a moment to realize exactly what this detailed -- Zanza and Meyneth, everything that had happened between them and the battle of the titans.

Information the Homs had no need to have.

He needed to get rid of this, to ensure that the plans he had set in place would go through. He placed his hand on it, leaned in as if trying to get a better look and… Oops, there it went, slipping off the pedestal and breaking into pieces.

“Oh, dear.” He spoke, doing his best to sound like it was indeed an accident. Perhaps this was a hasty way of dealing with it, but that was fine. It still covered up the truth and kept the Homs in the dark, as Alvis needed. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Egil sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Alvis… you’ll be the one to explain to that woman what just happened, I hope you understand that.”

“Of course.” He looked at the others, doing his best to look sheepish. “I’d never put blame on the two of you when there is none to place.”

Kallian patted his shoulder, seeming to buy it being an accident. “It’s alright, Alvis. I’m sure she will understand. It was just an accident, after all!”

“I do hope you’re right, Prince…” He sighed, looking over at Egil. “Well, shall we go?”

“Yes, I look forward to watching you get slapped for this.” Egil nodded, a small and amused smile on his face. “Come on, then.”

\--

“You what?!” Shura narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

“I was too hasty and knocked it over, and it broke.” Alvis repeated what he had already said, blinking. “Did you not hear me?”

“I heard you, but I never expected this!” She shook her head. “To think I asked someone who would act before thinking to translate it. Now whatever it says will be lost to time!”

“I truly apologize for that, but from what I read before it knocked over, it didn’t seem too interesting.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just the same old story we all hear about the battle of the titans--”

“The story from the point of view from someone who was there would have been invaluable, you fool!” Shura huffed and turned away. “This will show me for ever trusting the likes of you!”

And with that, she stormed off, leaving the three men to stand there. Well, that was proof the hasty solution may have not been the best. Maybe it would have been better to mess with the universe a bit to make it say something else, but…

Could he have done it before Egil or Kallian realized what it actually said? He couldn’t have risked that, and so he had acted fast. Ah, well… The woman could be mad at him, that was fine. It didn’t matter much to him.

Soon enough, there’d be plenty of reason for every living Homs to be mad at him, after all. This would simply be a drop in the water compared to the rest of it.

“Come on, then.” Alvis turned, giving Egil and Kallian a smile. “We should find the others, they must be waiting for us.”

“Ah, yes, but should I dress you?” Egil crossed his arms. “I don’t want you dropping and breaking the armour they bought.”

“Egil.” Kallian chided the Machina with a frown. “Don’t be so hard on Alvis! It was a simple accident.”

“It’s fine, Prince Kallian.” He shook his head, grabbing Egil by the hand and pulling him along. “I deserve it, most likely.”

“Most definitely is more like it.” Egil rolled his eyes, but Alvis could see that little smile on his face.

Kallian sighed, following after him. “I’ll never understand the two of you.”


	5. Oka has Unlocked the Innocence Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Oka was another one with no real negative ones, so I spun innocence into her negative skill tree! Her first three trees are: Vivacity Enthusiasm Wisdom

Oka liked visiting Frontier Village with all her new friends, whenever possible. It meant she could see her family and friends, and get to show everyone more of Nopon culture! But, of course, her favorite part? Helping people out! It was her job as heropon, after all!

This time, it seemed Bana needed help. Some people didn’t trust Bana, including Egil and Tyrea (who just so happened to be with her today), but she didn’t get it! As far as she could see he was an upstanding Nopon!

“Ah, Oka, Bana very happy to see.” He smiled at her. “Bana need help! Need to deliver very important cure to Nopon in Alcamoth. Can Oka help?”

“Cure?” Egil hummed, rubbing his chin. “What exactly is in that?” 

“Nothing metal friend need to worry about, just know will help Nopon very much.” Bana nodded, brushing Egil off. But Oka understood, Bana must just be a bit… shy around Machina! Nothing to worry about.

“Is there a reason you cannot take it yourself?” Tyrea crossed her arms. “It’s quite an easy trip to Eryth Sea.”

“Bana is businessman!” Oka was quick to chide, shaking her head. “Cannot expect Nopon businessman to make dangerous trip alone! That why Oka and friends happy to do for Bana!”

“Excellent!” Bana clapped his wings together. “Bana know he can count on someone so st-- sweet as Oka!”

“Aw, Bana too sweet!” She waved a wing in the air, bashful. “No worry! Oka and friends deliver quick like good heropon and sidekicks meant to!”

With that, Bana walked away, leaving Oka to happily lead Egil and Tyrea towards Eryth Sea. This was going to be quite the easy job, if you asked Oka! A quick trip through some hovering reefs and locating a Nopon… Not hard at all!

Of course, Egil and Tyrea didn’t seem that excited. They were too busy whispering at each other and looking back towards Bana. Just what had gotten into them? They could trust Bana! Though, Oka guessed she believed in trusting in everyone until proven otherwise…

Ah, well! This would be a lesson for them! They would see Bana was a bit strange, but stand-up all the same! She would be nice about it, too, even offer them some soup to help their bruised ego…

Oh, yes. Oka knew this would go over swimmingly!

\--

“Ah, finally!” The Nopon Nelo took the package from Oka without another word. “Nelo wait so long for Red Pollen Orb!”

“What?!” Oka gasped, pulling the package away. “What Nelo mean?! Bana say is cure, not something bad like Red Pollen Orb!”

“Nelo promised Red Pollen Orb from Bana! Bana promise would help Nelo with drunkenness!” He reached for the package, but Oka was quick to throw it into Egil’s waiting hands. “Give over!”

“No! Not good for Nelo!” Oka shook her head. “If Nelo want to get better, have to rehabilitate, use good medicine! Red Pollen Orb just replace one addiction with other!”

Oka didn’t understand… How had this happened?! Bana was so trustworthy, as long as she had known him! Was he really selling Red Pollen Orbs as a healing aid of sorts?! That wouldn’t help at all!

Maybe she was missing something, maybe there was a misunderstanding… That had to be it, right?! There was no way--

“That stupid minty egg tricked us!” Tyrea pushed Nelo away with her foot. “He played you like a fiddle, Oka.”

“N...no…!” Oka shook her head. “Not possible. Friends and Oka just miss something, we--”

“Oka.” Egil spoke, his voice softer than Tyrea’s, but still firm. “Tyrea is right. There’s no way to spin this that isn’t him using you as a drug mule.”

“But… but…” Oka felt her energy leaving her and the skip in her step flee. She had been used! And hadn’t even realized it, wouldn’t have if Nelo didn’t say anything…

But she wouldn’t take that sitting down! No! She was going to show Bana what happened when you messed with Heropon Oka! She let Egil burn the Red Pollen Orb with the help of a drone and marched towards the exit, ignoring Nelo’s anguished yells for the precious orb. Bana had some explaining to do!

\--

“Bana run away…” Oka flopped into the ground, wanting nothing more than for the Bionis to reclaim her. “Bana use Oka and then get away, scott free…”

“There, there…” Egil sighed, patting her head. “Don’t take it too hard, just learn from this. Maybe don’t… trust people too easily in the future.”

“Don’t be silly, Egil.” Tyrea spoke up. “She’s too innocent to even realize when someone is suspect! Instead, she should learn to listen to those of us who can pick it out, like you and I.”

Oka turned onto her back and looked up at both of them. “Tyrea and Egil right, maybe Oka too innocent for own good… Maybe Oka should become hardened criminal and learn the ways of Egil and Tyrea!”

“Er…” Egil shook his head. “No need to go that far. A little innocence isn’t a bad thing. You simply need to become just a bit more jaded.”

“Exactly.” Tyrea nodded, making a face. “Just imagining you without any innocent nature makes my skin crawl. It’s not befitting of someone like you, not one bit. An innocent fool is better than a jaded one, any day.”

Oka stared up at the sky and sighed. What was she supposed to do? Be innocent or not? Be jaded or be her soft, fluffy self forever? It was hard to know what was for the best, even if her friends were trying to help her understand.

This was unfair… When she saw Bana again, she was giving him a good bamsmack across the face, she swore…! That would be her first step towards not being too innocent for her own good… And she was sure Egil and Tyrea would approve.

“Oka better now, she think.” She sat up, giving them both smiles. “Come on, Friends! Oka need to train so when Bana show up again, he regret being born!”

They stared at her for a moment, before sharing a look.

“Say, Egil, is she less innocent than we thought?”

“I really do not know, Tyrea…”


	6. Kallian has Unlocked the Passion Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallian Time... I love my boyfriend, zanthe's OC Ylvex so much so he is here. I also happen to have brainrot for Ylvex/Kallian so YlvKalli real............
> 
> Kallian's first 3 skill trees: Bravery Affection Humanity

Ever since Kallian had noticed the house covered in plants in Agniratha, his interest had been piqued. Ylvex, a botanist Machina… Something Kallian never would have expected upon meeting the Machina! Add in the fact he had taken an interest in botany himself watching the Second Consort all that time and, well…

It was no surprise he kept coming back here.

Linada and Vanea followed after him as he once again entered and called out a hello, looking around once again. He let his fingers brush against one of the flower petals with a small smile on his face and joy in his eyes. The plants always seemed so well tended to…

“You’re back, huh Birdboy?” Ylvex showed himself then and Kallian perked up a bit. “If you’re going to hang around here so much, I’m gonna have to start putting you to work.”

“If I can assist at all, I’d be happy to.” He smiled at him, wings fluttering in excitement despite his fairly even tone.

Kallian had taken a great interest in Ylvex, past just his botany. Whenever he had a chance to be around him, he found himself feeling a bit… giddy. It was strange, but not bad, and so he chased that feeling whenever he could.

“Kallian, don’t let Ylvex use you.” Vanea spoke up, voice flat. “He’ll just make you run ridiculous errands.”

“Try and tone it back a bit, at least.” Linada added, tone chiding. “Don’t overwhelm the people you’re trying to help.”

“Ah, my apologies, Ylvex.” His wings continued to flutter, this time more in embarrassment. “However, I would be happy to help you however I can.”

Ylvex looked him over and hummed. “Then find me a rare flower of Valak Mountain. It looks as if it's made of ice, and is guarded by fierce beasts. Bring that back, and I’ll know you’re serious about that.”

“I will.” He nodded surely as Ylvex turned back to his plants. “I’ll bring you more than one, if that’s what it takes.”

“Oh dear.” Linada sighed, looking over at Vanea. “How well do you expect this to go, Vanea?”

“Not well, but…” She glanced at Kallian with a frown. “He’s the type to keep at it when he’s passionate about something. Not much we can do but help out and keep him from dying trying to find this flower.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

\--

Kallian came to a halt, kneeling next to the flower they had spent hours looking for. He had nearly given up, but here it was… He smiled widely, ignoring the stinging pain in his side from the many monsters they had fought on the way up here. He had had worse, he was sure… It was probably just a scratch.

It was gorgeous, if he was being honest, and he could see why Ylvex wanted it. It shone in the light, really looking just like ice, though the way the petals moved told him they were quite soft -- bound to the whims of the winds.

“Let’s get this out of the ground and back to Ylvex, then…” He began slowly uprooting it, flinching a bit. Okay, his side hurt more than he thought…

“Are you alright, Kallian?” Vanea tilted her head to the side, her concern lacing every word. “You didn’t get too hurt, did you?”

“You should let me check your side when we get a chance.” Linada added on, kneeling next to him. “I think you’re bleeding.”

“I should be fine.” He shook his head, soft smile on his face despite the pain. “Please, you two tend to your own wounds for now. This flower may not last long after I uproot it, and I want to make sure we get it back to Ylvex quickly. I can patch myself up after that.”

Linada frowned at him, eyes narrowing just a bit. “Kallian, you can’t be putting a flower before your own well-being.”

“I know my limits, don’t worry Linada.” He placed his hand on his chest. “If I believe it’s getting worse, I will ask you for help.”

“Well, if you’re so certain…” She stood, shaking her head. “Come on, Vanea. Let’s leave him to it and tend to our own wounds.”

“Ah, yes.” Vanea gave Kallian one more look and sighed. “I swear, passionate idiots…”

\--

Kallian handed Ylvex the flower and waited. The Machina looked it over, quickly placing it into soil in order to ensure it wouldn’t die, and he smiled. An actual little smile… Kallian felt his heart flutter in tune with his wings. This was great…

“Thanks for that, didn’t think you would actually get it to me…” Ylvex looked over at him and his face was once again back to its usual resting expression. “...You’re bleeding.”

“Huh?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you.” Linada sighed and pulled Kallian’s shirt up without warning. “Look at this! Kallian, this is horrible!”

Kallian looked at his side and realized his wound was in fact not just a scratch. It was actually quite a nasty gash, one that could have caused problems had Linada not started fixing it up as they spoke, Vanea holding up the shirt for her.

“Ylvex, you better pay Kallian well for this.” Vanea scolded. “Using his passion for helping people against him, I swear…”

“I thought you would give up, if I’m being honest.” Ylvex shrugged, but pressed both gold and gems into Kallian’s hands. “But you didn’t, so here’s payment. Feel free to come help again, if you really want to.”

Kallian nodded, giving Ylvex a small smile. “I’ll be sure to stop by again! Hopefully without trekking blood through your living space…”

Ylvex snorted, shaking his head. “You’re weird, Birdboy. Good thing for you I don’t mind that.”

Kallian’s wings fluttered, earning him a scolding from Linada, but that was fine. He felt great about this, honestly. Maybe his passion was a bit too much at times, seeing as he was bleeding out as he thought, but that was fine. He would just have to reel it back a bit.

Some passion wouldn’t hurt, after all. Especially when it gave him a chance to learn more about all these plants and more about Ylvex.


	7. Tyrea has Unlocked the Obstinance Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last of the fourth skill branches -- Tyrea's time to shine!! With some of her brother and Egil in the background, too.
> 
> Her first three trees would be: Daring Confidence Reliability

“Little boy, why are you crying?” Tyrea approached the young sprout with a frown. “There’s no need for that living in a place like this.”

“O...oh, well…” He wiped tears from his eyes with a sniffle. “See, I’m half-Homs and my tutor found out…”

A half-Homs… Tyrea wanted to turn around as soon as she had heard that, hating every half-Homs with every fiber of her being. She had no reason to help someone who only led to the dilution of their blood and the destruction of their destiny… But, of course, Kallian was there to ruin it.

“Are you alright?” Kallian frowned, leaning down to look the boy in the eye. “What did he do upon finding out?”

“He threatened me, and said he won’t teach a dirty half-breed, just take my money…” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “If I tell my mum, he said he’ll make me regret it.”

That was… shockingly familiar to Tyrea. It reminded her of when Yumea had insisted she needed to know at least the basics of things such as reading, and had brought a tutor in. One who had treated her like dirt, said she would never amount to anything…

“Say, boy.” She moved to kneel next to Kallian. “This tutor of yours, what’s his name?”

“N-no, I shouldn’t say!” He shook his head, sniffling. “I don’t want to be hurt--”

“I don’t care about you!” She shook her head with a huff. “I want a name, boy. Give it to me before I force you to.”

“Tyrea, that is not how you speak to a child.” Egil glared at her, hand on his hip. “But… I would like to know as well, young man.”

He looked down at his feet and kicked at the ground. “W… well… his name is Don’ael…”

And there it was, the name of the same snake who had been in charge of her education. He had looked down on her so much and where was he now? Teaching some half-bloods for extra money, from the sounds of it.

It made her want to kick his arse, hearing he was doing this to  _ other _ children now, even if it was to a half-breed.

“I see, then allow us to handle this. I have some choice words for the man, anyway.” Tyrea stood and the two men followed after, as confused as could be. “We’ll be paying my old teacher a little visit.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Kallian sighed as he followed after her. “Just no killing, alright, Tyrea?”

“Fine, no killing unless I must.” She rolled her eyes… So lame, that Kallian. If she wanted to kill that Don’ael, she would. Just not until it was too late for Kallian to realize and stop her!

\--

“Yes?” Don’ael didn’t even look up from one of his dusty old books when Tyrea and the other two entered. “Do you need something or can I get on with my work?”

“Remember me?” She spoke up and he was quick to look up, eyes widening at the sight of her. “I hear you’re pushing other students into the dirt now, moved on that quickly from what we had, hm?”

He sputtered as he moved to stand up. “Tyrea… you… why should you care?! We both believe in the teachings of the Order, and I only use the half-breeds for my money. That should be right up your ally.”

“When I kill for the Order, I do it for the order, and don’t use it to line my pockets.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, why wouldn’t I care? You seem to have everything but an eye for picking out those who are gifted.”

Don’ael shook his head with a laugh. “Surely you do not mean yourself! Look at you, you’re still nothing!”

“Says the man using children to line his pockets to the woman travelling with the prince of the High Entia.” She gave him a sure grin as she spoke. “Really, if either of us is a nobody, it’s you.”

He groaned, rubbing his temples. “Fine, fine I get it. So, what do you want? A share of the profits? I can do that, if it’ll keep you quiet.”

“That boy, Teelan. Refund him and his family in full and show them what an arse you are.” Her grin grew a bit at the idea of him getting slapped by the boy’s mother. “Maybe then, I’ll leave you be.”

“You cannot be serious! Teelan is a half-breed, a dirty blemish on our society!” He shook his head. “You truly hold that grudge against me so strongly you would side with the boy?”

“Yes. And if you don't agree…” She looked to her brother. “Kallian?”

Kallian nodded, looking at Don’ael. “You may be subject to royal investigation if you do not comply with Tyrea. Would it not be easier to come clean to one family when your entire livelihood is at stake?”

Don’ael huffed, but Tyrea didn’t back down, even as he got in her face. He was nothing more than a scrawny scholar, if he tried anything any one of the trio would be on him in moments. He surely knew that, based on the way he broke eye contact first.

“Fine! You obstinate girl!” He turned his body fully away. “Siding with a half-breed due to some petty grudge… More proof you’re turning out to be nothing…”

“A nothing that feels  _ really  _ good about you getting your just desserts.” She turned on her heel and the two men followed once again. “Come on, then. Let’s tell that little brat the good news.”

\--

Teelan was clinging to Tyrea and she wanted to scream at him, but no. She had to be strong. Do not be mean to the little one, even if she didn’t want to be touched by him. Kallian would yell at her if she stopped him.

“Thank you!” He giggled a bit, looking up at her. “You seem a bit stubborn, but very nice!”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s right, you know.” Egil was grinning at her. “You’re an obstinate fool about things, and lucky it works out.”

“You be quiet! You’re just as stubborn as me!” She huffed and turned back to Teelan. “Now then, do you want to pay up for what we did?”

“O-oh, sure!” He pulled a small amount of gold and a pretty sucky gem out, handing them to Tyrea. “Thank you again for helping me!”

She was about to complain and demand more when Kallian stepped in, kneeling to pat the boy on the head. Of course he had to do that, the idiot would think the thanks was enough if Tyrea hadn’t asked for payment already… He was such a… goody-goody sometimes. Made her sick.

“Just run along now and be careful, alright?” Kallian chuckled, looking up at Tyrea. “Don’t get into trouble like my sister here does.”

“Hey…!”

“Yes Prince Kallian, thank you!” 

And with that, the boy ran off, leaving Tyrea to yell at Kallian with a red face.


	8. Alvis has Unlocked the Daring Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the 5th Skill Trees! Why Alvis first? Well... you'll see with the main story soon enough :3c

“You lot came from Tephra Cave, did you?” Alvis wracked his brain for the name of this woman and found it -- Emmy Leater. A young, aspiring captain that had a total of one subordinate to work with. She was hardworking, one of the best Colony 9 had to offer.

And now she was talking to him, Egil and Oka following after him. This was sure to be interesting.

“We did, does that interest you, then?” He stepped back a step, allowing Kenny Rohan to continue what seemed to be his usual speed walk around the colony. 

“Of course it does! Beguiling Berta lurks in there, after all… The fact you all got by without a scratch…” Emmy looked them up and down. “Wait, did you even see her?”

“Oka no remember seeing someone call Berta.” Oka shook her head. “Just very mean Rotbart on way to Tephra Cave.”

“Damn… I was hoping you’d dealt with her.” Emmy bit her thumb, looking away. “Supply roads to Colony 6 are going to suffer if this continues.”

“I see.” Alvis hummed, placing his hand against his chin. “Then this Beguiling Berta has made its home on the roads towards Colony 6?”

“Sure has.” Emmy nodded. “Nothing for you to worry about, seeing as you go through without seeing her. Just steer clear and stay safe, alright? I’ll have to figure out what to do about this…”

And with that, she walked off, leaving the group to stand there. How very interesting, Alvis couldn’t help but think. There was a monster in the way, and that could easily cause trouble when things really kicked into action. Given the fact he was sure they could handle this, he had an idea.

“Come on, then.” Alvis gave the two with him a smile. “We should see what we can do about this Beguiling Berta.”

“Why am I not surprised you want to do something?” Egil sighed, but gave him a small smile. “Fine, we should have just enough time to handle this quickly, if you think we’re up to it.”

“I like to think we are.” He winked at Egil. “Come on, then.”

\--

That monster had taken quite some time to beat, but they had done it. If you asked Alvis, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Emmy had made it out to be! Maybe actual Homs weren’t as strong as he had thought them to be… Too bad, he had been looking forward to a challenge.

“Alvis!” Oka ran over, holding up a scale. “Oka found this! Should take back as proof Beguiling Berta got bamsmacked!”

“That is a wonderful idea, Oka, thank you.” He smiled and took it, tucking it into his pack. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he showed it to her.

“Stop grinning like a fool.” Egil pinched his cheek with a snort. “We kill things like that all the time, no need to act so proud about it.”

“Aw, but we did it together.” He took Egil’s hand in his, pulling it away from his cheek. “Isn’t that worth being happy about?”

He spluttered, looking away. “We kill things together all the time, Alvis--”

“Oka would like to ask you stop flirting for now.” Oka spoke up, sighing. “Friends and Oka should get back soon! Do not want Hom Homs thinking we were eaten by Berta while here.”

“Ah, of course.” Egil cleared his throat, pulling away from Alvis. “Come on, then, Alvis. I’m sure you want to show Emmy Leater that scale as soon as possible.”

“You aren’t wrong about that. I’m sure she’ll be terribly grateful.” He hummed and started back towards Colony 9. “Come on, then. We’ve no time to waste.”

“I was just about to say that.”

\--

Emmy’s eyes went wide as Alvis handed her the scale, a smile on his face. Just as he expected, she was utterly shocked. If he had a camera, he would have been sure to snap a picture of it (even if it would likely seem rude).

“You did it… you killed Beguiling Berta.” She looked up at him, a grin now plastered on. “How daring! No guy around here would take a chance like that!”

“Daring, hm?” Alvis shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it anything like that. I simply thought it was best to act before it became a bigger problem.”

“You acted and dealt with something no one here would take on anytime soon!” She shook her head. “You don’t understand just how impressive that is… Humble on top of the daring.”

“Aw.” He placed a hand to his chest. “Now you're just flattering me. You see that, Egil? You should take notes!”

Egil rolled his eyes, arms crossed against his chest. “Stop being a brat, Alvis.”

“It’s not flattering!” Emmy totally ignored the bit of flirting between the two men as she pulled a pouch of coins out of her pocket. “I mean it, and I’ll put my money where my mouth is!”

She pushed it into his hands and he hummed out a thank you, happy to see her adding a few gems on top of it. Seemed like the Homs really had seen it as super dangerous. Alvis still couldn’t see it, but hey! Easy money for the group.

“I really do think you’re talking me up too much, but thank you.” He shot her a shiny smile. “It’s nice to know we were able to help Colony 9 feel a bit safer.”

She blushed a bit, which he decided to straight up ignore as she looked around. “Now  _ you’re  _ the one trying to be flattering.”

“He tries, but it fails once you learn to ignore it.” Egil spoke up, shrugging. “It’s a learned trait, though, so take your time.”

“No need to talk me down like that, Egil.” Alvis sighed, shaking his head. “Either way, though. We should go. Stay safe, Ms. Leater. Colony 9 would be less safe without you to warn of dangers.”

“You stay safe, too! And feel free to visit anytime.” She gave him a wink and walked away.

“Ohhhh, Oka think Egil have competition now!”

“With how little actual interest Alvis showed her, I doubt that.” Egil shook his head. “Now come on, we have a boy to see.”


	9. Egil has Unlocked the Devotion Skill Branch!

“You, Machina!” A High Entia, Zain if Egil remembered correctly from his brief visits to Alcamoth before… all this happened, approached him. “Tell me! Have you heard of the treasure hidden somewhere here on Valak?”

“Hm?” Egil tilted his head to the side. “I cannot say I have. Why do you ask?”

“Damn.” Zain sighed, shaking his head. “I was hoping you may know! Legend has it a Giant who once wielded a sword as red as ruby hid his treasure here, before it became snowy. Only the most greedy would be able to find it… I was hoping you may have known of it so we wouldn’t need that.”

A giant who once wielded a sword as red as ruby… Egil felt his heart squeeze at the description. A treasure, hidden by Zanza? Or perhaps hidden by Arglas, before Zanza fully took control of his friend. Either way… he wanted to find it. 

“I’ll look for it, then.” Egil’s voice shook a bit. “I’ll find this treasure, and tell you about it if you would like.”

“Well, you can try, but I doubt you’re greedy enough to keep at it.” Zain shook his head. “Do keep me updated, though.”

The man walked away, and now Egil was alone with Shulk and Oka. All he had on his mind, however, was this treasure. If this could be one last reminder of who Arglas was, long ago… he needed to find it.

“Egil, this Giant… was it Arglas?” Shulk spoke up first, voice quiet.

“I think so, yes.” Egil nodded. “That’s why I have to look for it, no matter what… You two don’t have to come along if you don’t want to.”

Oka shook her head, moving to stand in front of him. “Oka would never leave Egil behind, Shulk either! We help friend find Arglas treasure!”

Egil’s eyes widened before a small smile came to his face. “I… I see. Thank you, you two. This truly means the world to me.”

“It’s the least we could do.” Shulk moved up next to him, wrapping his arms around one of Egil’s. “Besides, you have the same bad habits as me. Leaving you alone would mean you’re dead before we ever reach Zanza.”

“Shulk is right.” Oka let out a sigh, hands on her hips. “Egil get too focused to take care of self sometimes!”

“I get it, I get it.” Egil sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t be trusted on my own. How lucky of me to have two babysitters along for the ride.”

Shulk sputtered a bit. “We’re not your babysitters, Egil!”

“Said my babysitter.”

“Hey…!”

Oka let out a laugh, shaking her head. “That enough, boys! Come with Oka! Friends have treasure to find!”

\--

Egil pushed away a final pile of snow and found a small chest. Smaller than most Giant treasure troves, but clearly the handiwork of one. This had to be it. After running all around the mountain, trying to find clues and signs, they finally had. Buried deep under snow, Arglas’s Treasure had been hidden.

“Time to open, yes?” Oka came up next to him. “Is Egil ready for it?”

“I think so.” He nodded and opened it up, breath catching in his throat.

Inside, there was only one thing, empty looking compared to most troves. It seemed to be some sort of book… He reached down and pulled it out with shaking hands, barely registering the gentle hand on his arm.

He opened it and realized it was a diary of some sort. Gently written words in the tongue of Machina, though not advanced. Something Egil had been teaching Arglas when things fell apart. He began reading, and tears came to his eyes.

_ Egil, I hope you find this. I am losing myself day more, day after day. Please, forgive me for whatever I do my friend, it is not me. I care for you, and hope you know this sword is in control. Do not trust the Monado. _

The rest of the writing was in Giant’s tongue, and seemed to be reminders to himself about who he was. Each entry was messier than the last, until they just suddenly stopped. Likely when Arglas left it here for Egil to find...

On the final page, there was a pressed flower, one Egil remembered seeing often on the Shoulder of the Bionis. A flower left for him by his old friend, his first love. An assurance that he had not been wrong to hold onto that love, that it truly hadn’t been him in control.

“Let’s get back to Zain, then.” His voice cracked as he wiped tears away before they could freeze. “I’m sure he’ll be interested in hearing we found it.”

\--

“You found it? And it was just a book?” Zain hummed. “A book for you, no less… You must be devoted to this Giant if you aren’t upset that’s all there was.”

“Devoted?” Egil blinked a few times, looking at the book in his hands. “I am not sure if I would describe myself that way, but thank you. I am… happy you told me, so I could find this.”

“You say you wouldn’t describe yourself that way, but it is indeed what you are!” Zain handed him a bag of gold. “Here, for the peace of mind you gave me.”

“I can’t take this, if anything this was more fulfilling to me--”

“No arguing, take it. I’m sure that friend of yours would want you to have it.”

And with that, Zain had walked away. Egil looked down at the gold and the book and gave a soft, sad smile. A reminder of Arglas… Something he needed with something so horrible happening around him.

“He’s right, you know.” Shulk spoke up, voice quiet. “You are devoted, it’s… nice to see.”

“Oka agree. Arglas probably smiling down at friend, happy Egil found book!” Oka hopped up and down. “Probably always knew only Egil could find.”

“Always knew only I could find it, hm?” He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Let out emotions that had been welling in him for years. “Maybe you’re right, Oka.”


	10. Vanea has Unlocked the Honesty Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my OC loving crimes

Zilex was quick to approach Vanea when the Machina stepped foot into Agniratha again, Egil and Linada following close behind. Her father’s secretary often would check up with her, tell her how her father was doing while she and Egil were away… But today, he seemed more worried than usual.

“Zilex.” She spoke first, trying to keep apprehension out of her voice. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah, Lady Vanea… perhaps you could tell by the look on my face…” He wrung his hands together, refusing to look her in the eye. “It seems little Menyx has run off. They were in one of their moods, believing they were made simply to “replace Egil”, whatever that means… But this time, they wouldn’t listen when anyone told them that wasn’t the case.”

“Oh dear…” She looked at the other Machina with her with a frown, this was no good.

Menyx often had moods like this, and quite honestly Vanea could not blame them. After Egil had closed in on himself so much, Miqol had made Menyx as a sort of ill-thought out coping mechanism. He had missed a child who would show him affection, he had said, so… in a way, Vanea supposed Menyx was right.

But them running away? They never did that! They usually listened to the soothes and lies, but she supposed with time that wouldn’t be enough anymore. Well, that was… really bad.

“Why come to me, though?” She looked back to Zilex, allowing Linada to soothe Egil’s nerves about this all. “Could father not go after them?”

“Miqol doing anything about anything?” Egil scoffed, shaking his head. “He’d rather sit by and hope things just go his way.”

“Egil…” Linada was quick to scold. “Don’t talk about your father like that.”

“He’s doing nothing to find my baby sibling, Linada. I’ll talk about him as I please.”

Zilex cleared his throat, gaining their attention again. “I came to you because no one can get them to come back. I thought you and your honesty could help them come to terms with things…”

“My honesty?” She frowned, arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t say I know what you mean, but I will find Menyx and talk to them.”

They couldn’t leave them out there, after all. They could easily get hurt! There was no way she could just risk that! If her father wasn’t going out after them, she would.

“Thank you, Lady Vanea.” He gave her a small bow. “I will reward you for your time.”

“No need for that--”

“Please, allow me to.” Zilex looked up at her. “I feel if I don’t, Ylvex will have quite a few words for all of us, relying on you doing this for free.”

Vanea sighed, shaking her head. “We will talk about it more when I return, I suppose…”

\--

Memnyx was in Mechonis Field, and Vanea felt she was going to cry when she found them. They weren’t even moving, just floating in their pod, sniffling softly. The poor thing sounded so heartbroken… Oh, why had her father not done anything?!

She was quick to make it to their side, kneeling next to them. “Menyx, are you alright?”

Menyx shook their head as Egil and Linada followed after her. “No! I’m not! Papa doesn’t want me, he just wants Egil to love him again! I don’t matter.”

Vanea sighed, watching them sniffle and cry. With a hand to her chest, she knelt down to their level, placing her other hand on the glass. This was horrible, what could she say to make them feel better? Was there anything she could say?

“Perhaps that’s what father wants, just for Egil to show affection again… But he still made you.” She had no reason to lie, as Zilex said, it was her honesty that made him ask her. “He made you, and you matter to me and to Egil. And to Ylvex and Linada, too… Father may have made a mistake, but we love you.”

“Vanea…” Menyx sniffled. “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course she does. Vanea does not lie.” Egil spoke up, moving to kneel next to them as well. “You are our sibling, Menyx. Miqol being a total fool does not change this.”

“Come on, then, Menyx.” Linada spoke up as well. “If you believe Vanea, we should go back, don’t you think?”

Menyx was quiet for a moment before pressing the inner button that opened their pod. “...Only if one of you carry me.”

Egil reached in and pulled them out, as Vanea closed the pod with a smile. “Sure, Menyx. We’ll carry you.”

\--

Zilex let out a sigh of relief when he saw Vanea and company reenter Agniratha. She let Linada take care of the pod as she approached him, a small smile on her face. Things had worked out, then, she supposed.

“I knew your honesty would help…” He glanced to where Egil bounced Menyx on his hip. “If anyone could get Menyx to come back, it would be you.”

“You flatter me, Zilex.” She laughed, shaking her head. “I simply told them what they needed to hear.”

“And that’s all I asked.” He began to pull out a bag of coins and gems. “Here, please, take this.”

“I really don’t need payment, Menyx is my sibling…” She shook her head, even as he continued to push it at her. “Please--”

“I insist.” Finally, he was able to place them in her hands. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”

And with that, he hurried off. Vanea sighed and made a note to give the coin to Ylvex later, since he actually seemed to babysit Menyx and make sure they didn’t run off, compared to everyone else. For now, though, she would just be happy the little one had made it home safely.

She turned back to the others and placed a kiss on their forehead as Egil lowered them back into their pod. “We’ll come and visit soon, alright? If you feel like you need to talk to someone, remember Ylvex is here.”

“Yes, Vanea…” Menyx looked down a bit in their pod. “Sorry for worrying you.”

Vanea placed her hand on the glass again, this time with a smile on her face. “Don’t you worry little one, just try not to do it again, alright?”


	11. Linada has Unlocked the Prudence Skill Branch!

“Miss Metal Person! Miss Metal Person!” Pipiki, a young Nopon, came running up to Linada with tears in his eyes. 

He clung to her leg and sniffled and, well, she couldn’t leave a child like that. Especially not when Shulk and Oka were giving her looks that clearly said she should speak to the little one and see what the matter was.

She knelt closer to his level and pat his head. “Now, what’s wrong Pipiki?”

“Pipiki think there ghost in village! Every night when Pipiki try to sleep, Pipiki hear it! Pipiki ask Kuriku, and she say must definitely be ghost!”

“Oh dear…” She placed a hand on her chin and hummed. She doubted it was really a ghost, but now Oka was interested.

“Oh! That no good! Ghost very dangerous! Friends help Oka do something!”

She sighed, but this was fine. She could use the Nopon’s help in figuring out what was really going on. And so, she looked back at Pipiki, once again patting his head in an attempt to help him feel a bit better.

She gave him a little smile before speaking. “Alright, Pipiki. We’ll look into it. Where do you hear the ghost, and what does it say or sound like?”

“Underground, near storehouse, Pipiki think… Sound like littlepon like Pipiki!” Pipiki clung tighter to her leg. “From underground. Very scary, say ghost is coming for Pipiki if Pipiki not tell all littlepon ghost is real! But Pipiki no want to scare friends!”

“I see.” She was already starting to formulate what it could be, but she would keep that to herself for now. “Then we’ll stake out the storehouse, and see if we can find this ghost.”

Shulk blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. “Linada, do you really think it’s a ghost?”

“I don’t know what to think yet, Shulk. I like to rely on what I can see more than anything.” She stood up, finally getting Pipiki to release her leg. “That’s what the stakeout is going to be for.”

Shulk nodded. “Got it, though… if it’s a ghost, will we be able to see it?”

“Don’t worry.” Linada shook her head, walking past him. “I have a feeling we’ll see whatever’s behind the noise, ghost or not.”

“That the spirit!” Oka followed after, hopping onto Linada’s back. “Linada always so smart! Will find ghost in no time!”

“We sure will.” This fake ghost was going to be found and fast.

\--

A few hours into stakeout and the group started to hear the noises Pipiki had mentioned. A childish voice, doing it’s best to sound like a ghost with ooos and aaas slapped into the speech haphazardly. As Pipiki had said, it also told the poor thing to spread the rumor of the storeroom ghost.

“Oka, tell me.” She kept her voice quiet, not wanting to scare off the culprit. “Does that sound like a ghost to you?”

Oka shook her head. “Riki always say ghost sound more distant, but like normal people. Sound like littlepon playing trick.”

“So it’s a prank?” Shulk frowned, hand on his chin. “How do we find the child without them running off?”

“Leave it to me.” Linada nodded and, with that, was off.

She kept close to the ground, not wanting her height to give her away. She moved slowly, not wanting her footsteps to alert whoever it was and… Aha! A young nopon making noises and moving around, trying to act like a ghost. She found them!

“Got you!” She scooped them up and her partners soon ran over as she held Kuriku up. She had had a feeling…!

“No! Kuriku not here! Let Kuriku go!”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I had a feeling since I heard you fed into Pipiki’s fear, but now here’s the proof.” She was glad she had listened to what the boy had said closely. “Now we need to find out why you did that…”

“Kuriku thought would be fun… convince all other littlepon there ghost then bam!” She tried to wiggle free, but could not. “Kuriku reveal she trick them all!”

“I see…” She clicked her tongue. “But scaring poor Pipiki like that isn’t very nice, you know that, right?”

Kuriku was quiet for a moment, but Linada could see the cogs in her little head turning. Ah, Nopon were always so interesting to spend time around, with such interesting views on things… Time to see what this one would teach her.

“Kuriku not think of that.” She went limp on Linada’s hand. “Kuriku very sorry.”

“If you’re sorry, you should tell Pipiki as much, don’t you think?” Shulk gave a small smile and Kuriku gave a nod in agreement.

“That’s a good girl.” Linada placed her down. “For now, go home, and apologize to Pipiki tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay! Kuriku promise!”

\--

Pipiki once again ran up and clung to Linada’s leg, though this time with a giggle instead of a cry. Seemed like he was in better spirits (heh) now. Good, that was what she wanted when she set out.

“Oh thank you Miss Machine Person!” He continued to hug her. “Kuriku glad you have much prune-dents!”

“Prune-dents…?” She tilted her head to the side. What exactly did that mean?

“I think Pipiki means prudence.” Shulk spoke up. “You’re pretty prudent, and don’t just listen to anything you hear… you always think things through.”

“Linada very good at using common sense!” Oka hopped up and down. “Oka’s Hubbypon could learn very much from her!”

“Oh.” She was a bit flattered and embarrassed all at once. “Well, thank you, Pipiki. Kuriku came to talk to you, right?”

He nodded. “Yes! Kuriku say sorry and help make reward for Miss Machine Person!”

He pulled out a sack and some gems, surprisingly nice ones. She wanted to ask where they got them from, but he was already shoving it all into her hands and running off to play. Oh dear…

“We should look into where this all came from, I think.” She scratched her cheek with a sigh. “I have a bad feeling they borrowed from their parents without asking to put this all together.”

“Ah…” Shulk paled a bit. “Yeah, I don’t want to get into hot water with Frontier Village!”

“Oka already in debt…” Oka shook her head. “Friends move quick! Must make sure is okay to have things, or return things if not! Go go go!”

Linada didn’t have to be told twice. Time to go looking… Ah, from one adventure to the next, huh? There was never a dull moment with this group, that much was for certain!


	12. Oka has Unlocked the Heroism Skill Branch!

“Oka! Bad news!” Cherri came running up to Oka, worry clear on her face. “Bana come back to village, make bad name for Pollen Works!”

“Oh no!” Oka gasped, looking to Tyrea and Kallian. “Friends we must--”

“No! Cherri not done yet!” Cherri grabbed her and turned her back to face her. “Bana kidnap Oka’s family! Say he want Oka to come fight again, if she really heropon she say she is!”

Oka gasped at the news, fear filling her heart. Oh no! Bana had tricked her dumb husband and her silly children into going with him?! They were in danger, if that was the case… She had to save them, quickly! Riki couldn’t fight back with an injured wing!

She had to find them, as quickly as possible! But where would Bana have taken them? Makna Forest was so large… Or were they even in Makna Forest? Maybe Bana had taken them out of their habitat to make things even harder on Oka? Oh, what should she do?!

“Oka.” Tyrea spoke and pulled her out of her thoughts. “You’re a heropon, are you not? No need to panic.”

“Indeed.” Kallian nodded in agreement. “If anyone can save your family, it’s you.”

Oka sucked in a breath, pulling herself back down to the Bionis. That was right, she was heropon of the year! She had to be strong, for her family and for her friends… She turned back to Cherri, fire in her eyes.

“Where Oka find Bana, Cherri? She show him what happen when you mess with heropon family and home!”

Cherri gave a smile. “Cherri knew Oka not give up easily! Bana take Oka’s family to Eryth Sea… Please be fast! Afraid Dinobeasts may cause problem!”

“Good thing Oka have half-Dinobeast friend to help with mind reading things…” She nodded, looking at Kallian and Tyrea. “Are friends ready to go?”

“Let’s do this.” Tyrea cracked her knuckles. “I could blow off some steam.”

Kallian nodded. “We’re here to help you, Oka.”

Oka giggled and started towards the top of Frontier Village. “Good! Friends follow Oka, and we deal with this no problem!”

Tyrea snorted, and Oka thought she almost saw a smile on her face. “Lead the way, oh mighty heropon.”

“Oka going to bamsmack Bana into next week! Make Bana regret being born!”

“...Oka…” Kallian blinked a few times. “Isn’t that a bit much?”

Oka shook her head. “No! Oka decide that long ago!”

“I--”

Tyrea held up a hand. “Don’t question it, Kallian. It’s best to just realize she’s more bloodthirsty than she looks.”

“I… I see…”

\--

Bana got just what he deserved and Oka smiled to herself as he fell to the ground unconscious. Him and his somehow trained Telethia had been no problem for Oka and her friends! It was almost like he didn’t even try!

“Oh! Riki so happy Oka come to save us all!” Riki ran into his wife’s arms, holding her close with his one good wing. “Riki so lucky to have you.”

“Oka just do what right! As heropon, is her job!” She said this, but couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself for doing that, puffing out her chest a bit.

“Heropon Oka bestest!” Bibi, the youngest of her children, hopped up and down. “Bestest heropon and bestest mamapon!”

The rest of her kids started chattering and chittering, happy to see she had come to save them. This made her feel even better about this. She would have saved them no matter who it was, just as she would have stopped Bana no matter what he did… But saving them and stopping Bana at once? It really made her feel like a real heropon.

“Well then.” Tyrea picked up Bana by his leg, dangling him out in front of her. “We should turn this one in to whatever authorities you have… or maybe feed him to the Telethia.”

“Tyrea!” Kallian was quick to scold her. “We don’t want to give Telethia indigestion by feeding them something rotten.”

“Fair, fair… then to the authorities we go…”

Oka chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, you two so silly! Fit right in with family!”

Tyrea huffed, looking away. “No we do not.”

Kallian placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face. “I mean, we kind of do, little sister…”

“Shut up! Let’s just get going!”

“Whatever Tyrea say.” Oka laughed, shaking her head. “Riki need to get back to rest right quick, anyway!”

“Riki not that hurt, Oka! Riki healing well!” He pouted at her. “Riki was protecting family very good!”

Oka gave him a level look. “Back to Frontier Village!  _ Now!” _

“Y… yes honeypon!”

\--

When they returned to Cherri, Oka couldn’t help but walk a bit prouder. She could see the Nopon was happy to see Bana now banished to running in the Pollen Works for his sins… And, of course, the return of Oka’s family  _ had  _ to be nice for her!

“Oka just as heroic as Cherri thought!” Cherri smiled, handing her a bag of coin and some gems. “Oka also help save Pollen Works some money, no have to pay prisoner Bana nearly as much!”

“Oka think that a bit strange, but…” She shrugged, taking the goods. “Friends could use more money for better equipment before Zanza! Oka thank Cherri for money, but hope Cherri know Oka do for free…”

“Cherri know! Oka real heropon, after all.” Cherri stuck out her tongue. “Still look better if Pollen Works pay you for time.”

“Ah, so that reason.” Oka nodded sagely. “No want to look worse than Bana made look, Oka understand and take money gratefully then!”

“Cherri glad Oka understand.” Cherri then said her goodbyes and walked off, probably to yell at Bana to run faster.

“Well, that certainly was an ordeal, but we’ve done what was needed.” Kallian smiled, looking down at Oka. “I must say, your heroism is inspiring, Oka!”

Oka blushed a little. “Aw, Kallian just trying to flatter Oka!”

“Even if he’s flattering, he’s right.” Tyrea crossed her arms, looking a bit embarrassed as she spoke. “You… were almost cool.”

“Oh!” Oka hopped up and down. “Oka impress Tyrea? Oka must really do good if that case! Kallian! Oka impress Tyrea!”

“Truly only a heropon of your abilities could do something so impossible!” Kallian had a grin plastered on his face as Tyrea slapped his arm. “I need you to teach me your ways!”

“Hmm… Oka might think about! Oka like being the only one right now!”

“Both of you shut up!” Tyrea turned on her shoulder and started towards the exit of the village. “You’re both insufferable!”

“Ah!” Kallian started after her. “Tyrea wait!”

Oka chuckled, shaking her head before going after them. Ah, the joys of children...


	13. Kallian has Unlocked the Perseverance Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter of this left~

Kallian had made it a point to find all the High Entia survivors, and note where they were staying. Satorl Marsh, Valak Mountain, Frontier Village, Colonies 6 and 9, the Ether Plant of Eryth Sea as well as a few at Syrath Lighthouse, and an abandoned camp of sorts on the Bionis Leg. It was good to know where his people were, while Melia was unconscious and things were so hard. Good to know that they were still out there and living their lives.

Of course, it was hard to keep an eye on them all when so many looked at him in fear. He did not blame them, given his similarities to the beings their friends and family had become. Given the fact he had almost become a Telethia himself… But he did not let that deter him.

Some were more open to interacting with him than others, either way. Young adults often being the most open, while elders spit insults at him and children ran in fear or stared in awe. But there was one child that stood out, who would hide until he left.

Fa’rael was a High Entian child that lost not only her mother but also her wing when the Telethia outbreak had happened. He supposed he couldn’t blame her for being so petrified, having been directly attacked by a Telethia… but he wanted to try and make things better.

“Fa’rael, please don’t run this time.” He held out a hand before she could rush away, trying not to be nervous as Vanea and Linada looked over his shoulders. “I just want to talk to you.”

“No!” Fa’rael shook her head. “I know you’re dangerous! You’re just like the Telethia out there!”

“Please just listen to me…” He bit his lip. “I have control over myself, you can trust me--”

“I couldn’t trust my own papa not to hurt me! Why should I ever trust you?!” She took a step back. “You’re just as dangerous as the rest of them!”

And without waiting for his reply, she ran into the cave nearby. He supposed things still weren’t working out then, no matter how hard he tried. He would give her space, then. Maybe try when more time had passed and allowed the wounds to heal… But what if they didn’t heal, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Don’t take it too hard.” Vanea placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure she just needs some space.”

“Indeed. Besides, knowing you, you aren’t about to give up.” Linada gave him a small smile. “Try again like you always do after she can cool down.”

“I suppose, but still…” He wouldn’t give up! That much was certain!

Maybe a gift of some sort could help… It was dangerous, but he could go back to Alcamoth and try to find an item that used to be her. Help her adjust to the sudden changes a little easier. It could be a good start, or scare her off of him even more. He supposed he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try…

She had talked about a doll her father stitched for her that she couldn’t sleep without once to Egil, which the Machina had passed on to him. That could be a good item to find… If he remembered correctly it apparently looked like her, and she had dropped it while evacuating.

“I know that look…” Vanea looked at Linada. “He has an idea.”

“Oh, we’re in for quite the adventure then, aren’t we?”

\--

The Telethia’s constant voices in Kallian’s head hurt. It made it harder and harder for him to think… The simple thoughts of absorbing ether nearly overwhelmed him… But in his heart, he knew what he was here for and that kept him steady.

The fighting weakened him more, but soon enough, he saw the doll he was looking for. Looking just like Fa’rael, down to the ripped wing. He supposed it had ended up that way when she dropped it and continued to run. Perhaps a heel tore it off or even a Telethia’s foot.

He picked it up and looked around for any signs of the other wing, but no luck. He guessed he could offer to help her find someone to fix the doll, then. Could be another good step towards helping her not be afraid. He would offer to fix it himself, even, if he knew how to sew…

“Kallian, are you feeling alright?” Linada spoke up, arms crossed against her chest. “You’ve been quite quiet.”

“Ah, I’m fine.” He shook his head and turned to look at the women, a smile on his face. “Just thinking.”

“Well, it seems you found what you were looking for.” Vanea placed a hand to her chest and gave a little giggle. “Are we ready to go back, then?”

“That would be nice.” He rubbed his head. “The voices of the Telethia are starting to get to me, and I really don’t think that’s good.”

“Not at all!” Linada shook her head. “You should have told us sooner, Kallian! Come on then, quickly now! The sooner we’re out of here, the better!”

He stumbled a bit as the Machina began to push him, but didn’t resist. He was more than ready to get out of here, if he was being honest. No reason to stick around when he already had what he came for. “Whatever you say, Linada…!” 

\--

Fa’rael was wide-eyed when she saw the doll in Kallian’s hands and, for the first time, approached him first. She took the doll in her hands and held it close, sniffling a little as she held it. For a moment, Kallian thought he had messed up, but then he realized she was… Smiling?

That was nice. He smiled a bit to himself and took a step back, not wanting to scare her. “My friend Egil mentioned you lost this, so I thought I would find it for you.”

“But… why?” She frowned, looking up at Kallian. “I was always so mean to you.”

“Well, I knew why you were scared.” He chuckled, scratching his cheek. “I just thought if I kept trying and did something nice, you could see there’s no reason to be afraid!”

She hummed, looking down at her feet with a frown. “Oh, you’re what Papa would call perseverant, aren’t you?”

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow, head tilting to the side. “I’m not sure I would describe myself that way.”

“Oh come on now.” Vanea spoke up, hand to her mouth. “You never give up, even when it would be smarter to do! It’s one of your charm points.”

“Agreed.” Linada nodded. “And you usually keep it in check when passion doesn’t get the better of you.”

“Oh come on you two.” He looked at them, a bit embarrassed. “No reason to try and talk me up! I want Fa’rael to not be afraid, not to think I’m super cool or anything like that.”

Fa’rael giggled, shaking her head. “I never would have thought you were silly instead of scary…”

“Silly?” He turned back to her and gave a small smile. “Ah, I guess I am a bit silly.”

“Thank you, Prince Kallian.” She hugged the doll even closer. “For getting this for me… i-it means a lot!”

And, without another word, she ran off. This time, however, she didn’t seem scared. In fact, she seemed happy. Based off the faces of the other refugees, this was rare. Good, he had helped make the girl happy for what may have been the first time since this all started.

“Well would you look at that!” Vanea spoke up again. “I think she finds you super cool, anyway.”

Kallian sputtered, shaking his head. “Come on! That’s enough of that, I was just doing the right thing!”

“Whatever you say, Kallian!”


	14. Tyrea has Unlocked the Devotion Skill Branch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it yall? HOS is done and PiiR is soon to follow.... you would not believe how tempted I am to just throw the rest out now for you all

When Tyrea was invited to a Homs home in Colony 6, she didn’t know what to think. She recognized the hand-writing well enough -- Yumea’s maid, Vela Ballucis. Why was she living with Homs? Why was she inviting Tyrea to come speak with her? Tyrea didn’t have any of the answers, and, well… She was going to search for them.

“You must be the girl Vela mentioned!” The Homs who opened the door was an older man, rotund and small compared to other Homs she had seen. For a moment, all she could do was blink.

“Father!” A girl walked up, shaking her head. “You must have shocked her, we need to be more gentle with High Entia.”

“Ah! Desiree… you’re right.” The man chortled, patting her shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“I swear…” She sighed, looking to Tyrea. “I’m sorry about my father. Are you Lady Tyrea?”

Tyrea nodded, watching as the man doted on not only this Desiree but also her, leading her through the home. The walls were lined with images of the pair, father and daughter devoted to their family… Tyrea couldn’t help but find it a bit too sentimental for her taste.

Soon enough, she was led into what had to be a sitting room. Sitting there on one of the sofas? Vela, sipping at a cup of tea and waiting for Tyrea.

Tyrea moved across the floor, mumbling a no thank you when asked if she would like her own tea, and slid into the seat opposite Vela. For a moment, there was nothing but heavy air between them. Unsaid words to each other and to Yumea.

But finally, Vela cleared her throat. “Tyrea. I am glad to see you well. When the transformations began, I was worried.”

“I’m glad to see you escaped as well.” Her own words were stilted as she glanced towards the entryway. Desiree and her father were standing there, peeking in as if they wouldn’t be noticed. What fools. “Is there a reason you asked me to come?”

“Of course there is, you silly thing.” She placed her tea cup down and let her eyes flutter towards the family watching. “Being here, I have seen the devotion family can bring… and it reminded me of your devotion to Lady Yumea.”

“So what, you wish to speak on the good old days?” Tyrea frowned, arms crossed. “I don’t have time for that, Vela. I have a blond dolt and Machina grump waiting for me outside, you know.”

“That’s not it at all.” Vela shook her head. “...I wanted you to know that Lady Yumea left something for you. In the Tower of Confinement. As the transformation took her, she asked me to let you know of it.”

Something for her? From Yumea? Tyrea felt her heart constrict at the words and she swallowed hard, crossed arms moving to hold herself. She never would have thought something would be left for her like that.

“Why do you tell me now? Why not sooner?”

“I wanted to wait until your journey was done, but…” Vela shook her head. “I could wait no longer.”

“I see.” Tyrea sighed, rolling a piece of her hair between her fingers. “...I’ll go find this gift, then.”

Vela smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re as devoted to her as you ever were.”

“Mmm.” She nodded, though the feelings of devotion waned. Nothing like the way the man and his daughter were. 

Oh well, no use letting the present go to waste.

\--

“I hate fighting these things.” Egil made a face as they worked their way up the Tower of Confinement. “They remind me too much of that attack on Agniratha…”

“Zanza has terrified two cities with Telethia now.” Shulk spoke quietly. “We’ll make him pay for that.”

“Indeed we will, but that’s not why we’re here.” Tyrea shook her head as she looked through what had been Yumea’s quarters. “We need to find what Yumea left behind.”

“After all of the things she put you through, and yet you still look for things she left.” Egil ran a finger against the window sill. “I can’t say I understand why you still care.”

Tyrea went silent for a moment, hands reaching out under the shameful thing Yumea had called a bed. She didn’t understand either, but perhaps this was just how things were. Yumea was her mother, her only family…

_ Besides Kallian _ , an annoying part of her brain reminded her.  _ Kallian is your brother, and treats you better than Yumea ever did. _

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and continued to reach blindly under the bed. She had no other ideas of where this gift could be. The room was empty, save the bed and a dresser, which Shulk was checking through with fervor (or maybe it was just a ploy so he could avoid conversation).

Her hand finally connected with something wrapped in a cloth and she pulled it out with a grunt. Opening it, she was met with what seemed to be a decorative hair piece… One that clearly held the royal symbol on it.

The final gift from her mother was a royal treasure… She looked at the ring on her finger, the one Kallian had given her with a smile. Huh… Funny how this seemed to be working out, she supposed.

“Come on, then.” She stood, not putting the hair piece in, instead simply sliding it into her pack. “I know just where to take this.”

\--

Tyrea approached Kallian, wings fluttering as nerves nearly got the better of her. She grasped the hair piece in her hands, and grasped just where her devotion lied in her heart. The answer all lied with Kallian.

Kallian turned and noticed her, giving a soft smile, tilting his head. “Oh, hello Tyrea. Did you need something.”

She bit her lower lip and held out the hairpiece. “Yumea… Mother left this for me. But I don’t need it.”

Kallian blinked, taking the hair piece and looking it over with a frown. “But Tyrea, you--”

“I don’t need it, I have… this ring.” She fiddled with it, sliding it around her thumb. “This is a true heartfelt gift from my family. The hairpin… it just doesn’t feel the same. So I’m regifting it to you.”

“I don’t wear my hair up, Tyrea.”

“I know that!” She went red in the face. “You can give it to Melia when she wakes up. She’s your sister too, isn’t she?”

Kallian paused before moving to pull her into a hug, sliding the hair pin back into her pack. “If she’s my sister, she’s yours as well. How about you give it to her, Tyrea? Let it be a symbol of your starting sisterhood.”

Tyrea huffed, but leaned against Kallian’s chest, wrapping her arms around him. “Seems like a bad idea to me, I doubt that girl will easily accept anything from me, but fine. I’ll try, and if she won’t take it, you can give it to her.”

“Or you can keep trying until she takes it.” He gave her a playful grin. “It might be fun to watch you try to make siblinghood work for once, instead of the other way around.”

She punched him in the chest with a huff. “You be quiet! Don’t ruin this!”

“Sorry, sorry…” He pulled her back into a hug, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll stop teasing you so much now, I promise.”

She huffed. “You better…”


End file.
